El último problema de House
by GregHouseRocks
Summary: House no sabe si en verdad puede ser feliz por los múltiples problemas que hay en su vida. Él decide olvidarlos todos, ¿pero qué pasará cuando uno de sus problemas se digna a regresar?
1. El regreso del problema

Para House que había sufrido mucho en poco tiempo, la filosofía de la vida era muy distinta que la de la mayoría de la gente.

Su intelecto era muy importante para él, había conseguido lograr muchas cosas maravillosas con el, había salvado muchas vidas y eso de cierta forma le había hecho alguien importante, le había dado renombre, le había hecho una imagen de relevancia en la comunidad médica. Pero su astucia no le había dado felicidad.

Y la felicidad es algo que la gente necesitaba. House consideraba que todo el mundo necesitaba ser feliz, incluso él, aunque eso no significaba que se disponía a ello. Sus constantes enredos como el jefe de departamento de diagnósticos le habían mostrado que cualquier persona era capaz de tomar decisiones para tener una vida mejor. Nadie quería saber que estaba enfermo de un mal incurable. Nadie quería morirse. Aunque había ciertas excepciones, claro.

Y era precisamente ese tipo de personas, que aunque muy cercanas a él en su forma de ser, siempre terminaba confrontando. Personas que preferían tener dolor por dignidad, personas que preferían sufrir por miedo, personas que preferían morir por no tener deseos de aceptar nuevas situaciones, personas que querían estar constantemente en dolor, personas que no querían aceptar tratamiento, personas que no querían salvarse o personas con problemas que no se podían resolver.

Él odiaba esos problemas. House odiaba quedarse sin respuestas. Odiaba no poder llegar al fondo de los asuntos. Odiaba no poder hacer algo para resolver lo que otros no habían podido. Él odiaba fallar. Y odiaba de cierta forma a las personas que no querían salir adelante.

Curiosamente, él era alguien que optaba por tener dolor contar de que lo más preciado: su inteligencia, la que salvaba vidas, no se perdiese. Gregory House preferiría ser miserable y salvar vidas (estaba obcecado en el principio que eso le ayudaba en algo) antes que ser feliz como cualquier otro.

Su forma de pensar incluía eso: conservar su intelecto. Y aunque muchas veces una vida feliz y buena se le había ofrecido a sus ojos, había optado por seguir siendo el mismo de siempre.

Y seguir salvando vidas, claro, seguir resolviendo enigmas médicos que era lo más importante… cosas que adoraba hacer, que hacía siempre, como ese día lluvioso…

-Obrero de 45 años, presentó una especie infarto mientras estaba construyendo un edificio, en emergencias no observaron nada extraño salvo que luego de examinarlo sufrió una ataque epiléptico.

House observó a Taub mientras leía el historial médico del que actualmente era su nuevo paciente. En su mente preferiría llamarlo sólo el papel, pero estaba al tanto que esos comportamientos no estaban muy bien recibidos por parte de Foreman.

Y en absoluto no le importaba si algo que hacía le molestaba al decano Foreman, es más le importaba un bledo. Pero "hacer estupideces por el nombre que él consideraba que debía tener el historial médico" era algo que sencillamente no valía la pena. Así que lo único que se dispuso fue acatar lo que sus colegas decían.

-Para su edad es muy propenso a tener esos ataques –interrumpió Chi Park al notar que House estaba como ido. –Pero lo del ataque epiléptico.

-Quizás un problema neurológico. –Adams se detuvo.

-¿House? –Chase que estaba acostumbrado a esas constantes falta de atención de House se vio más interesado. –House…

El aludido pestaño como saliendo de su trance y fijó sus azules ojos en el australiano, notoriamente molesto.

-Te estoy escuchando.

-Estabas como ido… -le atajó Chase. –Pensé que no nos estabas escuchando.

-Claro que los escucho. –le dijo este sarcásticamente. –Pero me sorprende que no estén acostumbrados a mi cara de aburrimiento.

-Tal vez el paciente tenga un tumor… -Sugirió Park al darse cuenta que House no tenía intención de ir al grano.

-Tal vez mi madre tenga que ir a Rusia. –Nadie dijo nada. House rió. –Oh lo siento, pensé que estábamos dando suposiciones.

Los doctores se mostraron algo indignados y bajaron su vista a la mesa de vidrio. Estar acostumbrado a eso ya era suficiente.

-Este paciente. –continuó House mientras tomaba el historial, o el papel -es muy buena persona, en serio…

-¿Lo dices por que casi mata a 2500 personas por el infarto?

-¿Por qué más lo diría?

House rodó los ojos sarcásticamente y como nadie dijo nada continuó.

-Por lo demás este caso es aburrido. Quizás sí tiene un tumor cerebral. –Miró Park, quien sonrió. –Lo cual me sorprendería, pero de igual manera, siendo este caso aburrido, vayan y examinen su cerebro.

-¿Eso es todo?

Todos se habían quedado esta vez congelados viéndolo a él.

-Si eso es todo. Vayan, vayan. –y tras pararse le hizo señas con las manos para decirles que podían salirse.

Chase, Park, Adams y Taub salieron de la habitación aún confusos y se fueron a buscar el paciente.

Se volvió a sentar y a pensar en lo mismo de antes.

¿De verdad necesitaba la felicidad? Porque si era así podía recurrir a muchas de las ideas que tuvo antes para lograr ese fin y que luego abandonó. Quizás debería probar de nuevo su suerte en el…

No, mejor, no.

House suspiró sin saber que hacer, como muy pocas veces le pasaba.

Definitivamente no quería acordarse de esa mujer ahora. Quizás no había forma de ser feliz.

Pues en ese caso, mejor era no amargarse.

El doctor se paró tomando su bastón, destapó su envase con vicodina y se tomó unas dos pastillas para luego sobarse la pierna y salir cojeando por la puerta hacia un lugar que fuese mejor que esa habitación.

Ese lugar era exactamente el lugar a donde siempre le gustaba ir a fastidiar. Le gustaba ir a hablar con el que consideraba su único amigo, y como esa mañana no tenía nada importante entre manos, podía fastidiarle la existencia a este por un rato.

Lamentablemente al abrir la puerta de la oficina con fuerza y mirar hacia adentro se fijó que no había nadie.

Era algo que resultase extraño, pues Wilson siempre estaba ahí a esa hora.

-Wilson… Wilson… -Llamó como el que no quiere la cosa para ver si estaba en algún lugar y no lo había visto.

Pero no recibió respuesta y alguna y tuvo que lamentarse de nuevo.

No tenía nada que hacer: o iba a ver si los idiotas de sus colegas encontraban un tumor o algo relacionado o se amargaba pensando donde podía estar Wilson. No escogió ninguna de las dos:

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la oficina del oncólogo: podía esperar. Algo le decía que su amigo no se iba a demorar mucho.

Y mientras, observándose sus ojos azules y su poblaba barba gris en un nuevo espejo, volvió a divagar en su mente a ese problema que no debería ser un problema para nadie.

-Creo que a House le pasa algo. –inquirió Park.

-¿En serio? –Taub la miró incrédulo. –Primero Adams y luego tú.

La ex doctora de la prisión lo miró con cara de otros amigos.

-No, esta vez se ve un poco más extraño más extraño. Esta vez no quiero tener la ridícula idea de pensar que está enfermo. –Eso no sonó muy amable y Park se apresuró a olvidarlo. –Digo, parece que esta pensando.

En esos momentos se encontraban frente la monitor observando el cerebro del paciente, y si no fuese porque estaban los cinco ahí, seguramente hubiesen matado a Park.

-No sé ve nada… -informó Chase. –Es extraño.

-Se los dije… -Era la voz del paciente- …es muy precipitado buscar tumores en mi cerebro cuando es imposible que haya agarrado uno.

-¿Entonces que puedes ser? –se preguntó Taub desilusionado por no poder terminar eso rápido.

-Tenemos que descubrir que ha causado todo esto. –Contestó a Adams.

-Y si no es mucho, preguntarle a House también si necesita algo.

Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Park.

Ella se asustó un poco e hizo algo inesperado. –Quizás sea mejor que arregle sus problemas solo –pensó.

El sol se colaba por la ventana con la que House se encontraba jugando. Al cerrarla y abrirla producía un ruido curioso, una especie… de Croic como si fuese de mala calidad.

House pensó que quizás su amigo no era tan exagerado en esa parte y después de todo compraba cosas que no servían para nada. El sonido que producía era, sin embargo, sumamente divertido.

El Croic-Croic siguió retumbando en la habitación mientras abría cerraba la ventana y entonces un ruido más largo hizo aparición.

House se echó para atrás alarmado, pensando que había roto finalmente la ventana, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba en perfecto estado.

Así que eso solo significaba una cosa.

Se volteó bruscamente.

La puerta de la oficina donde se leía el nombre de Wilson estaba abierta y para su suerte... Wilson estaba parado bajo el marco viéndolo con cara de sorpresa.

-Cuéntame una buena noticia. –le pidió House emocionado mientras se acercaba.

-Ojalá esta te guste...

Y entonces se apartó a un lado y dejó libre el especio para que House viese de que hablaba...

Había una persona en la puerta. House no podía creerlo.

-Lo siento, no te buscó a ti. –dijo la persona y se aproximó a donde estaba Wilson.

Los ojos de House estaban abiertos como platos y más azules de costumbre.

Desgraciadamente iba a ser difícil olvidarse de esa mujer.


	2. Sólo otro día más

House volvió a suspirar mientras miraba por la ventana. Afuera una lluvia torrencial azotaba la ciudad y el frío inclemente se colaba por las calles, recorría las aceras e incluso llegaba a fastidiarles la vida a los doctores y pacientes en el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro.

En cualquier otro momento, House se hubiese parado para buscar una taza de café en su oficina, hacer algún comentario grosero a su equipo (que no podía hacer más nada que sugerir diagnósticos idiotas) y visitar a su incondicional amigo Wilson para despejar su mente y librarse de todo. Pero en esos momentos, la cosa era distinta; ahora luego de ese acontecimiento no podía hacer nada de aquello y él sabía y detestaba la razón.

Sin mucho ánimo siguió divagando por el lluvioso horizonte frente a sus azules ojos. De verdad que era aburrido aquello. Estar encerrado en un estúpido hospital, con las calles atascadas de carros y la ciudad puesta en alerta por una inusual tormenta podía llegar a ser deprimente, y el nefrólogo, aunque no daba muestras de estarlo, estaba muy apenado. En ese momento deseo que tuviese algo con que jugar, su pelota, su bolígrafo, cualquier cosa… pero claro, estaban en la oficina.

Cuando un rayo alumbró en la distancia la noche que ya empezaba a llegar, House ni siquiera se movió de su cómodo puesto. En vez de eso, cerró sus ojos, ocultando por momento sus perlas azules, y se puso a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

La razón de todo aquello, por la que tenía que estar encerrado allí y no podía salir se presentó en su mente. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el incidente y sin embargo, aún lo recordaba con claridad.

─_Pensé que era una buena noticia ─Había dicho el nefrólogo al ver a la mujer al lado de Wilson._

_Ninguno de los dos hizo un comentario al respecto. Era obvio que había sido un comentario fuera de lugar, pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de House? Fue Wilson, el que tras una larga e innecesaria pausa, por fin hablo._

─_Necesito que salgas un momento de mi oficina. ─La voz de Wilson sonó bastante fuerte. House, sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice, en cambio sonrió y mostró interés._

─_Si dices que esa una buena noticia, yo no debería…_

─_House_

─_¿Qué? Solo estoy tratando de ser un poco divertido, ¿no es eso lo que le falta a este hospital?_

─_Por favor, quiero hablar con Cuddy a solas así que Vete. ─Sus manos le hicieron señas para que saliera por la puerta._

_Gregory House le sonrió a su amigo mientras examinaba la situación. En un momento iba a preguntar ¿qué se traen entre manos? Pero entonces se dio cuenta que entre Wilson y Cuddy definitivamente no había peligro. Al final de cuentas, podía relajarse o quizás no._

─_Me hubiese gustado hablar con mi mami. ─House ya había comenzado a caminar pero veía a la Cuddy en vez de mirar al frente ─Pero por lo visto papi no quiere._

─_Tienes razón, nadie quiere hablar contigo._

_La inesperada voz de Cuddy lo sorprendió pero igual terminó su recorrido y se colocó bajo el marco de la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco pensando en lo gracioso que era escuchar a esa mujer luego de haberse perdido de su vida y del hospital._

_Cuando volteó Cuddy y Wilson hablaban en susurros sin ni siquiera prestarle atención._

─_Cuídense._

_Y finalmente salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la oficina del decano Foreman a tratar de llegar al fondo del asunto sin preocuparse demasiado._

_La cosa es que no sabía que de hecho ya se estaba preocupando. _

Y ahora en ese preciso momento daba muestras de preocupación y sobre todo aburrimiento.

A su alrededor no había nada interesante tampoco: seguía lloviendo a raudales, ya estaba bastante oscuro, un reloj marcaba las siete y doce de la noche y por el aire se deslizaba un frío lento y húmedo. En fin, nada interesante.

Fue cuando Foreman habló que se dio cuenta de que seguía en la oficina del decano y que de paso podía haber un poco de diversión después de todo.

─Pensé que estabas con el caso de la diseñadora rumana.

─Pensé que pensabas que te había quedado claro que pensaba que el caso era aburrido.

Foreman ni siquiera trato de entender lo que había dicho, aunque supuso al escuchar _aburrido_ que House estaba evadiendo de nuevo el trabajo.

─La mujer ha estado teniendo reacciones alérgicas a algo que no sabemos.

─Y yo he estado disfrutando de la hermosa noche en este asiento.

─Ni siquiera te importa, ¿no?

─¿Debo responder a eso?

El decano decidió que era hora de llegar al fondo del asunto. Se escuchó le ruido del sillón al caer un cuerpo y House supo que no tenía escapatoría. Foreman entornó sus ojos en el nefrólogo. Como ya había aprendido luego del tiempo trabajando para él, sabía que ese era el momento justo para hablar de eso. Y con eso se refería a Cuddy.

─¿Te preocupa mucho que haya regresado luego de tanto tiempo?

Gregory House sabía que si decía que sí no iba a ser nada bueno. Si decía que no tampoco era algo bueno. Sólo le quedaba actuar de manera natural y mostrarse desconocedor en el tema. Para eso era perfecto.

─La paciente quizás es alérgica a la cura. Quizás piensa que con 90 años ya ha vivido suficiente.

─Sí claro y nosotros le daremos los tratamientos de lo que no sabemos hasta que muera de lo que no sabemos.

─Podría ser.

─No me importa nada de eso. ─Foreman endureció la mirada. Y House no pudo evitar sonreír. ─Hablemos de Cuddy

─Y luego dicen que soy yo el que tiene interés por hablar de la reina blanca.

─Sé que has estado aquí toda la mañana porque piensan en ella. Agradece que trato de ayudarte.

─Como usted diga, mi general. ─House se cuadró en su asiento e hizo una reverencia. ─¿Puedo irme y dejar esto para mañana?

─No. Sé que lo de Cuddy puede hacer algo duro pero…

─Aquí viene otra vez…

─Es importante que te mantengas concentrado ─El decano trataba de sonar convincente y de hablar duro. Aunque sabía que a la larga eso no serviría de nada, igual debía intentarlo. ─Las causas las desconoces, pero su regreso no puede significar algo realmente…

─¡Espera un momento!

─¿Qué? ─Era obvio que le molestaba que lo interrumpiesen

─Escucha la lluvia.

Un nuevo rayo alumbró desde la distancia y por un momento la oficina estuvo un poco más iluminaba. A House no le hizo falta mucha iluminación para darse cuenta de que Foreman no estaba muy contento de hablar de aquello.

─¿Puedes parar?

─Sí, podría pero…

─He estado tratando de ayudarte con lo de Cuddy.

─No hay nada en que necesite ayuda.

─¿En serio? ─House asintió enérgicamente, casi maniáticamente. Foreman no podía creerlo. ─¿No te llama la atención por qué se han reunido todas estas semanas en la oficina de Wilson?

─No. Y si me importase, igual no pasaría nada porque no sabes la respuesta.

House finalmente se paró del asiento sin importarle demasiado si seguía lloviendo. Foreman también se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a House, para evitar que se fuera antes de tiempo.

─De todas maneras tienes que dedicarte a tu trabajo. Debes quince horas de clínica y la anciana diseñadora se está muriendo de alergias inexplicables

─Sí bueno en ese caso, me ocupo más tarde. Ahora no puedo porque…

Pero se detuvo de repente. Foreman que quería saber que es lo que iba a decir se vio interesado por su inesperada pausa y solo pudo voltear a verlo para preguntarle con la mirada qué pasaba. Supo la respuesta al ver hacia la puerta de su oficina.

En ese preciso momento entraban Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Taub, Park y Adams, todos en fila como si viniesen a dar un recital. House miró de izquierda a derecha, fijándose en la seriedad en el rostro de Cuddy y pasando por Chase y Taub que miraban a Cuddy con caras de ¿Qué hace aquí?. Park y Adams lucían interesadas, como esperando saber quién era esa mujer. Y Wilson era solo Wilson. House volvió a sonreír en ese día.

─¿Y bien, qué tenemos aquí?

Las miradas obviamente se fijaron en Cuddy obligándola de cierta manera a hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, no fue lo que todos esperaban.

─Ya que están ocupados. ─Su mirada se posó en Chase y Taub y en las dos doctoras que supuso eran parte del nuevo equipo de diagnóstico. ─Esperare afuera. ¿Wilson?

─Sí.

Ambos doctores no dijeron nada más y abrieron la puerta para salir en la parte de afuera. Esa mañana había un juego de miradas inevitable, especialmente por parte de House, quien había seguido a la pareja esperando que alguno hablase o dijese algo.

Cuando por fin alguien habló, la voz australiana de Robert Chase no le interesó mucho.

─La señora Milton tuvo un paro cardiaco.

─¿La señora quién…?

─La señora Milton, nuestra paciente. ─Adams lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar. ─Ya la hemos estabilizado pero recientemente descubrimos que tiene fiebre y mucho sueño. No sabemos qué tiene.

─Ni yo.

─Por eso esperábamos que tú, como nuestro jefe. ─obviamente era Chris Taub─nos ayudases.

─¿Qué más sabemos?

─Bueno─ comenzó Park─ la mujer ha viajado mucho por el mundo, este verano estuvo en Italia y luego regreso a Rumania, su país y comió en un restaurante, luego de eso ha estado enferma.

─Más nadie de su distinguida familia se enfermó. Pero ─Taub se detuvo y volvió hablar tras pensarlo. ─confesó que ha estado teniendo relaciones con cualquiera que conozca.

─Entonces lo único que sabemos es que la mujer es muy explicativa sobre su vida sexual. Y que ha viajado por el mundo. A la verdad no es nada interesante. Tampoco es como si alguien desease que fuese interesante. Ser una diseñadora rumana es algo tan aburrido para todos los ricos de hoy en día. Y ni pensar que la gente sigue queriendo ser eso. No puede haber razones más estúpidas. Entre todas las razones estúpidas a conocer esta es…

Y Gregory House volvió a detenerse en ese momento. Su voz se extinguió casi de inmediato. Y todos a su alrededor se tranquilizaron al saber lo que eso significaba; House acababa de descubrir la enfermedad del paciente. Y sólo había que ver la cara que puso para descubrirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a ir hacia la puerta de la oficina, cojeando, como era obvio, todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta. Foreman sabía que el doctor iba a donde estaban Cuddy y Wilson.

─¿House?

El doctor volteo para ver al decano y finalmente dijo lo que todos querían.

─Díganle a la mujer que deje de tomar tanto alcohol, antidepresivos y pastillas para el sueño a menos que quiera irse a la otra vida antes de que Tom Hanks se compre un traje de Hugo Boss.

Al haber terminado de hablar, ya el nefrólogo no estaba en la oficina.

Se acababa el tiempo

Foreman también se dirigió hacia donde estaban Cuddy y Wilson. Por instinto sabía que algo no estaba bien. Y bueno, si agregaban la variable Gregory House a la fórmula, el resultado era desastre de proporciones infinitas.

Había que detener a Gregory House antes de que acabase con el mundo.


	3. Revelaciones

Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios. Son geniales. Como aclaración tengo que decir que todos estos eventos suceden luego de Gut Check (el episodio donde House le hace creer a Wilson que tiene un hijo) y un tiempo bastante alejado antes de We Need the Eggs.

Bueno nos vemos.

/

Antes de haber llegado al lugar donde se iba lograr la conversación (o mejor dicho "confrontación), Foreman sabía que nada iba a terminar bien.

Tan sólo bastaba pensar en los argumentos que usaría el nefrólogo para conseguir su respuesta, y por supuesto, la forma poco (o para nada) diplomática en que lo haría, para inferir que más de uno iba a salir lastimado. Y sobre todo, Lisa Cuddy, quien se había dignado en aparecer luego de andar perdida por un año. Ella iba a ser la que más sufriría cuando todo ese plan maquiavélico de Gregory House saliese a flote. Y gritaría. Y posiblemente lloraría. Y nadie sería capaz de hacer un comentario o alegre o relajado al respecto… ni siquiera tras los comentarios sarcásticos del jefe de diagnósticos.

El nuevo decano de medicina suspiró de miedo antes de tiempo, preocupándose por la situación antes de saber si en verdad Gregory House iba a pelear con Cuddy y Wilson. ¿Y si House solo iba a su oficina y a robar en la cafetería? Sí, eso podía ser.

¿Por qué tenía que ser distinto ahora? House siempre salía a caminar, siempre cojeado… y nunca era extraño que actuase groseramente e hiciese cosas inapropiadas. House podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero no necesariamente tratar de conseguir a la fuerza una respuesta a la visita de la endocrinóloga. Eso le podía producir una cierta paz al decano.

Pero no. Eso no podía hacer. House en realidad si iba a meterse en el fuego… y dejar que todos se quemasen cuando atáquese a ambos doctores para que le explicasen qué rayos era lo que estaban planeando.

Por eso cuando House llegó al lado de James Wilson y Lisa Cuddy, quienes charlaban en susurros frente al lobby, ni siquiera se esforzó por preocuparse más de lo necesario.

Pero entonces, House abrió la boca y Foreman consideró que quizás era mejor si no estaba allí…

─Mami… ─House vio entonces a James Wilson y se apresuró a agregar algo más─Y papi.

Debido a la cara de pocos amigos que puso Cuddy, un comentario insultante es lo más probable para ese momento. Foreman, sin embargo, recibió una de las primeras sorpresas que recibiría esa mañana…

Cuando no hubo tal comentario insultante…

─Creo haber dicho que la conversación era entre Wilson y yo… ─Cuddy volteó y al ver a Foreman, se acordó de lo que faltaba. ─y el decano Foreman.

─¿Ah sí?

─Sí.

─¿Y podría usted explicarme por qué el decano tendría que estar con ustedes y escuchar la conversación, y yo no? ─House la miró divertido, pero no encontró la reacción que buscaba ─¿Es acaso porque tiene una oficina más grande que yo?

─Es sólo porque es el decano, eso es todo.

Solo porque es el decano Sí ese era un argumento sólido. Y tenía mucho sentido… para todo el mundo. Y si bien, a todo el mundo eso debería bastarle, House consideraba que su propio concepto le impedía aceptar solo eso como el resto de la gente.

─Eso me recuerda algo…

Las miradas de Wilson, Foreman e inclusive la de Cuddy se fijaron en House, esperando su propio movimiento, como si fuese demasiado importante para sus vidas. Por un momento parecía que House era un plato de comida suculento y los doctores, los hambrientos que querían comérselo y no lo perdían de vista.

─¿Por qué idiota razón le delegaste el caso a este patán?

Foreman fingió que no le dolía. Porque no le dolía. Pero sí que pensó como había conseguido su puesto.

Lo recordaba bien: Estaba en el caso de un adolescente de 15 años (que pasaba por los clásicos problemas hormonales de la adolescencia, incluyendo todo lo que eso significaba) cuando Cuddy llegó a su oficina. Estaba abatida, y aunque el problemita de su "sala de estar" llevaba ya varios días, Foreman podía inferir que quería hablar de ello.

House llevaba todo ese tiempo sin regresar al hospital. La explicación era que se había fugado por el país para evadir de la ley. Y aunque muchos deseaban que estuviese allí (inclusive él, sólo con el pretexto de que lo ayudase con el adolescente ese que sólo quería hablar de masturbación), eso nunca iba suceder. Cuddy había firmado la orden para impedir que House se acercase a menos de cinco metros de distancia y había impedido que regresara al hospital mientras ella estuviese allí. Si hacía eso, iría a prisión.

Cuando Cuddy le dijo momentos después en su oficina que se marchaba del hospital, Foreman vio posible que House por fin pudiese regresar, pero sólo tuvo la valentía para sumarse al personal sorprendido por enterarse de la decisión de Cuddy.

─¿Por qué? ─Fue lo único que logró articular.

Cuddy suspiró como reacia a responder eso, pero por fin, lo hizo.

─Porque todo esto no me hará daño. Durante días estuve pensando cuál era mi error, cuál era mi problema. Y me di cuenta de que mi último problema era este. Estando en el hospital donde estuvo House nunca podría ser feliz. Necesito irme de aquí, necesito un cambio.

─¿Sabes que eso es cobarde?

─Sí. Y no me importa. Aprendí por las buenas que nunca siempre _obtienes lo que quieres_ ─A Cuddy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabiendo lo que eso significaba: pensaba en su vida... en House. ─_pero obtienes lo que necesitas_. Y yo no necesito a House, necesito estar bien con mi hija y buscar alguien que pueda ser responsable para cuidarla y ser un buen padre. No alguien que estrella su carro contra una casa por estar herido y querer entregarme un cepillo.

Foreman no dijo nada. Por mucho que fuese duro aquello, era verdad. Cuddy había soportado bastante durante todo ese tiempo. Se había puesto los zapatos para enfrentar a Gregory House y mantener a flote ese hospital. Y si ahora quería irse de allí, era su decisión… y no iba a impedírselo.

Pero había algo que no entendía… y era porque quería hablar con él de eso. ¿No era acaso Trece más cercana a ella como para confesarle sus decisiones?

─¿Por qué me dices esto?

─Porque tú serás el nuevo decano…

─¿Qué?

Eric Foreman no divagó más en sus recuerdos, luego de eso. Tan sólo regresó al presente, a ese presente: donde Wilson, Cuddy y House estaban todos tensos. Y no podía negarlo, él también.

House esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta de Cuddy. Por lo que ella fue quien habló.

─No es relevante la razón por la que Foreman fue escogido como decano. Lo que nos importa a nosotros (excluyéndote a ti, claramente) es hablar de otra cosa. Así que vete.

Gracias Pensó Foreman, al librarse de tener que escuchar la larga historia, que por cierto no ayudaría en nada a mejorar la situación.

El jefe de diagnóstico, obviamente no iba a colaborar. Primero sería un niño antes de aceptar adulta y responsablemente que no era necesario que estuviese allí para escuchar la conversación.

─Fui novio tuyo, ¿sabes? ─Por los momentos iba bien.

─Tú lo has dicho, fuiste. Ahora no.

─Cierto. Comprendo que no quieras que yo escuche tu conversación porque casi te mato en tu casa, pero ¿no crees que eso no es adulto y responsable?

─A decir verdad, hago como ni no estuvieras aquí. Estoy obviando el hecho de que estás aquí porque Foreman te trajo, y en cambio te ignoro y asumo que estás en la cárcel, que es donde debes estar.

Luego de ese momento, Foreman pensó que en efecto venía la parte en donde todo iba a terminar mal. Wilson abrió los ojos como platos y vio a la endocrinóloga decir aquello como si nada. House permaneció serio sin decir nada. ¿Acaso era que no tenía argumento o sólo era que se callaba con algún fin?

Cuddy comenzó nuevamente.─Ahora, ─tomó con la mano izquierda a Wilson y a Foreman con la derecha ─vayamos a hablar a su oficina, doctor Foreman.

Y avanzaron directo al lugar, de donde ya habían salido Chase, Park, Taub y Adams quienes ahora contemplaban todo al igual que Wilson momentos antes: con los ojos como dos grandes platos.

Al pasar por su lado, House pensó que Wilson le había dicho Hablamos luego, pero solo había sido su imaginación. Su amigo no había dicho nada.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, y luego fue asegurada para que no se pudiera abrir por fuera. House, como toda buena persona, no se esforzó en abrirla… es más no hizo nada además de mirar hacia donde había estado Cuddy parada.

─¿Y bien… qué pasó?─Preguntaron sus subordinados asombrados.

No hubo respuesta, pero en sus mentes imaginaron que House les decía. Nada. Vayan a curar a la diseñadora esa de Rumania

Cumplieron esos pensamientos y fueron a ver su paciente, dejando a un Gregory House solo y mirando el cuadro donde Cuddy estaba hace un minuto.

Foreman suspiró de alivio al estar en la oficina, fuera de peligro.

Gracias a Dios Ahora lo que viene

Dentro, Wilson y Cuddy ahora lo miraban a él, como si nada hubiera pasado y de hecho, House aún estuviera en la cárcel. En un principio no entendió por qué lo miraban a él, como esperando que dijera algo, pero entonces recordó que era el decano.

─Lamento las molestias. ─Comenzó, refiriéndose a House sin lugar a dudas. ─No volverá a suceder.

─No importa. Tenemos algo importante que hablar.

Foreman se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó (mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar lo divertido que era hacer aquello frente a Cuddy). Pensó que el tema que tenían que hablar, difícilmente podía mejorar las cosas o resultar alentador.

─¿No es nada bueno?

Su pregunta había sido como si nada. ¿Pero en realidad temía la respuesta?

─Has dado en el clavo.

Ni siquiera la comodidad de su silla lo relajó lo suficiente para aquello que venía.

Tal como House lo había previsto: La anciana, cuyo nombre _Margaret_ no le ayudaba en nada, había actuado de la manera más irresponsable que podía adaptar una persona de su edad al tomar alcohol como loca, consumir drogas y tomar medicamentos para el insomnio. Su delicado cuerpo, que se alejaba mucho de ser tan perfecto y bello como sus diseños, en realidad estaba bastante mal y se vio a punto de rendirse tras sus abusos.

Por suerte la mujer lo aceptó y dijo que trataría de dejarse de eso. Aunque House sabía que "dejarse" era una palabra que nunca se cumplía por parte de un paciente, y más si era un adicto, no se preocupado. Y ni siquiera le importo que la mujer pudiese cometer otro error y terminar matándose. Lo importante es que había descubierto que tenía y eso era lo importante. Lo demás eran estupideces… y no iba a dejar que su mente se ocupase de eso, había algo más importante…

─El caso Cuddy ─Chase se rio al principio por su comentario. Y Taub también lo iba hacer antes de ver la reacción de House.

El doctor de ojos azules no dijo nada al respecto, para la incomoda preocupación de todos. Park aprovechó para interrumpir esperando no decir algo fuera de lugar:

─Así que se llama Cuddy.

─Y por lo visto fue tu novia. ─Sugirió Adams.

─Y la antigua decana del hospital ─Chase y Taub lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sintieron un poco estúpidos.

─Un momento ─Era Park de nuevo ─¿Ella es la reina blanca que mencionaste hace algún tiempo al tratar de fastidiar a Foreman?

House finalmente observó a los ojos a cualquiera que estuviese allí. Para sorpresa (una bastante sorpresiva) de todos, House también habló.

─¿Qué crees que tú?

─Ah pues lo siento, pero no termino de entender por qué…

Y se calló. Y a House se agradeció internamente por no escuchar lo que la doctora asiática iba a decir. Y podría haber sonreído olvidándose de todo, pero no pudo cuando todos sus subordinados observaron hacia la puerta que se abría…

Y el también lo hizo y vio que Foreman entraba en ese momento.

─¿Y bien? ─Preguntó al fin a su jefe.

Foreman adaptó el rostro más inexpresivo que podía tener, pero eso ni siquiera lo salvó de hacerlo ver preocupado cuando habló:

─Tumor cerebral.

─¿Qué?

─La madre de Cuddy tiene un tumor cerebral.

En aquella mañana en el hospital todas las miradas se posaron en House: la expresión de su rostro reflejaba, aunque no le gustase, una preocupación y angustia que nunca se había visto antes.


	4. Dejar las cosas claras

_Acá la continuación. Lamenten la tardanza, mi musa me había abandonado. Ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido._

_Recuerden que solo hago esto por diversión. No soy un escritor, así que sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos._

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_Saludos_

**1**

No había pasado ni un minuto desde la tenebrosa confesión de Foreman sobre la salud de Arlene Cuddy cuando House ya había salido apresurado de la oficina directo a la oficina de Wilson. Adams trató de detenerlo para hacerle una consulta sobre el caso, pero el doctor fue mucho más ágil que lo que todos esperaban y se desapareció rápidamente. Quizás lo que les quedaba era hacerle caso a él, a lo que ya les había ordenado, pero claro no sin antes intentar otra cosa. Así que mientras Park y Adams trataban de entender quien era en realidad esa tal Cuddy, Chase y Taub trataban de sacarle más información al decano.

─Les digo que no sé más nada.

─Cómo es eso posible? ─Le reprochó Chase ─Tú siempre te enteras de todo, eres un chismoso.

─Cuddy no me quiso contar más nada. Y gracias por tu cumplido.

─No nos vengas con eso. ─Taub se acercó a él un poco, como para que lo sea que fuese a decir, sonase fuerte y claro. ─Tú eres el decano y se supone que sabes todo. Incluso sabes cosas que no deberías saber. Como por ejemplo, toda nuestra vida. No creas, y esto lo digo con verdad, que no sabemos que revisas nuestro historial.

─¿Lo hace? ─Preguntó Park.

─Eso no es lo importante ahora.

─Sí, lo importante es que nos digas lo que dijo Cuddy.

Chase y Taub lo miraron desafiante, retándolo a ver cómo salía a flote su papel de decano. Los dos doctores que habían trabajado junto con él sabían cómo era su comportamiento frente a los temas del liderazgo, por lo que planeaban rodearlo en una especie de emboscada para que soltara lo que sabía. El problema estaba en si sabía o no en realidad toda la historia. En el punto de vista de Adams y Park aquello era perder tiempo, tanto porque no sabían quien rayos era Arlene y porque tenían un paciente entre manos. En el caso de Foreman era un poco más rebuscado, pero sencillamente él tenía que asegurar que no sabía más nada, les gustase a Chase y Taub o no. Y conservar la calma.

Pero cuando las insistencia de los doctores se hizo mayor, Foreman se sentó un su puesto algo histérico. Aquello iba a tardar más de la cuenta. Quizás más de que lo muchos se pueden imaginar. Tenía que hacer algo para que entendieran que no sabía más nada sobre el tumor de la madre de Cuddy de una vez por todas.

─Tenemos un caso médico aquí. ─Dijo finalmente Adams, tratando de dar por terminada esa conversación.

─Lo sabemos. ─Contestó Chase mientras miraba de reojo a Foreman. ─Pero no nos encargaremos de eso hasta que nuestro jefe sea totalmente sincero con nosotros. Nos exige eso y él…

─Por el amor de…

Ya había perdido la paciencia (quizás demasiado rápido). Se levantó de su sillón y le lanzó un historial médico a Chase.

─Se encargaran de ese caso en cuanto terminen el actual, y es una orden. Si tienen algún problema, hagan una carta que con gusto nunca leeré.

Tras terminar de hablar, Foreman se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y empezó con el trabajo atrasado que debía terminar hace dos días, sin importarle un bledo lo que sus subordinados pudiesen pensar.

Fue Taub el que rompió el silencio.

─¿Y sobre Cuddy?

─Si quieren saber más sobre Arlene Cuddy tendrán que averiguarlo por su cuenta, pero que no me entere que no están haciendo su trabajo, después no se quejen por el sueldo.

Ante la idea de que su sueldo pudiese reducirse, Adams y Park rieron un poco dentro de sí, pero para Chase y Taub no fue muy gracioso y se rindieron en su intento por fastidiar a Foreman. Sopresivamente se disculparon por "las molestias" y le indicaron a los dos doctoras para ir a ver a su paciente.

_Gracias a Dios_─pensó Foreman al verlos salir. Eso bastaba, lo había logrado. Por segundos una sonrisa de calma se dibujó en su rostro, pero entonces recordó la naturaleza de todo aquel asunto y lo que le había dicho Lisa Cuddy…

─_No le digas más de la cuenta a nadie. Ni a Chase, ni a Taub ni a House._

La verdad es que Arlene estaba mal, pero en su opinión, estar mal era poco.

**2**

La situación no se pintaba para nada mejor en la oficina de Wilson. Detrás del escritorio el oncólogo miraba con algo de tristeza y pena a Cuddy, a su amiga. Comprendía el dolor que estaba experimentando, pero lamentablemente no había nada que pudiesen hacer y ese era un motivo más para que la endocrinóloga quisiese soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

─Debe haber una forma, Wilson. ─Insistió por tercera vez en ese día─Por favor, no me dejes así.

─No, Cuddy, no la hay. Lo siento.

─Tú has tenido casos milagrosos y esperanzadores donde tus pacientes sobreviven. ¿Por qué no ahora?

─El caso de tu madre es distinto. La verdad es que no hay posibilidad, es muy diferente.

La cosa explotó a partir de ese momento.

A Cuddy le molestaba aquello. Le molestaba que su madre no tuviese una posibilidad. Sabía que Wilson solo estaba influenciado por las decisiones de House, porque a ellos nunca les había caído bien. House la había sedado. Por Dios, a su madre.

─Dime, ¿por qué no tiene posibilidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso House te convenció de que no la curaras?

─Cuddy… ¿Qué?

─Tienes que aceptar que estás diciendo eso porque House te ha influenciado.

─¿Qué cosas dices? House no tiene nada que ver con esto, nada. Es más el no sabía nada. Esto es algo muy distinto.

─¿Entonces por qué?

─Es porque tu madre tiene un caso muy avanzado de cáncer. El tumor s demasiado grande para extirparse quirúrgicamente y no podemos aplicar quimioterapia. Lo siento.

Cuddy lo comprendió entonces. La verdad es que aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, su madre no tenía posibilidad de salvarse.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que le pasaba eso a ella? Estaba consciente de que muchas veces su madre fue algo pesada, pero por favor, nadie merecía eso. Ella quería seguir viendo a su madre, ella quería seguir disfrutándola, quería tenerla por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora parecía que ese tiempo se estaba agotando.

Y tendría que aceptarlo a la larga. Porque ya no podía hacer nada. Había acudido al Princeton-Plainsboro con la esperanza de que su amigo le dijese una historia distinta a la de los antiguos oncólogos que visitó, pero ciertamente, era algo irreal pensar que su amigo le diría que todo estaba bien, cuando no era así.

─¿Estás seguro que no hay nada?─volvió a preguntar.

Wilson la miró por unos segundos, sabiendo que a él también le gustaría decir que sí había una oportunidad, pero no era el caso. Solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

─Oh bueno, gracias por todo. ─Dijo Cuddy comenzando a recoger las radiografías de su madre. Tomó su cartera y se quedó viendo a Wilson, como esperando que este le dijese adiós.

─¿Te vas tan pronto?

─Sí. Ya no haré nada aquí.

─Lamento que hayas tener que venido hasta acá y no poder ayudarte.

─Está bien. Al menos visité a un amigo.

Dicho eso, Cuddy se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Wilson.

─Mándale saludos a tu madre, Julia y Rachel.

─Gracias. Bueno, me voy.

La ex decana se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero antes de hacerlo la voz de Wilson se volvió a escuchar.

─Oye, ¿y House?

─Ni que se me cruce en el camino. Adiós. ─Y cuando terminó la oración, ya no estaba en la oficina.

Wilson sonrió, pero no creyó ni una palabra. El oncólogo conocía tan bien a sus dos amigos que difícilmente podía asegurar que solo se ignorarían así como así.

**3**

¿Por qué diantres se había portado de esa forma? Estaba claro que la situación entre él y Cuddy no había terminado bien, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ningún sentido haberse comportado de esa forma tan infantil cuando la endocrinóloga regresó al hospital. En ningún sentido era algo adulto.

Ahora, cuando agregabas que la mujer estaba allí porque su madre estaba enferma de cáncer y quería que Wilson la ayudase, la cosa cambiaba y pasaba a ser además de infantil, un desconsiderado.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Wilson, podía pensar en cómo arreglar todo aquello, tanto lo que había hecho hace tiempo como lo que había sucedido recientemente. Y quizás ayudar un poco a la endocrinólogo. Y claro a Arlene, porque aunque nunca le había caído bien, debía salvarle como parte de algo importante. Porque era una persona y además la madre de la mujer que amaba.

Pero House no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso. No tenía ni idea como haría para pedir disculpar, remediar aquello y luego ofrecerse a ayudar a su ex novia y su madre. Era algo fastidioso, pero él, que muchas veces había sido reconocido por su astucia y aciertos al salvar la vida de los pacientes con sus métodos poco ortodoxos, no sabía cómo remediar aquello.

Quizás su problema eran los sentimientos hacia ellos.

Finalmente y a un ritmo de paso que le permitía su pierna, el nefrólogo vio desde lejos a la fuente de sus deseos: Cuddy venía caminando desde la oficina de Wilson, aparentemente para irse. Debía apresurarse.

Sorprendentemente, cuando estaba tan cerca de Cuddy se le ocurrió una manera algo loca y quizás no muy recomendada de comenzar aquello. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

**4**

Cuddy había caminando unos cuantos metros cuando lo vio: alto, con la barba poblada, esos ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado y esos labios que muchas había besado con una inusual sonrisa. Por unos segundos Cuddy había olvidado por completo todo y sintió algo de felicidad y deseos de correr hacia donde estaba el médico, pero se contuvo, porque no podía dar ese espectáculo allí..

Conforme más se acercaban en su recorrido, Cuddy se puso nerviosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer. No podía correr hacia otro lado porque estaba seguro que la alcanzarían igual. Poruqe era difícil escapar de él… House tenía ese paso de siempre, esa actitud clásica, y esos labios. Rayos, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esos labios.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el nefrólogo la había alcanzado y ahora la miraba. En cuanto se percató ello, no obstante, se activó y adaptó un rostro inexpresivo para dirigirse a él, un rostro que trató de mantener a pesar de que aún pensaba en sus labios sin saber por qué.

─No quiera ha… ─comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar.

En cuestión de segundos, esos labios que le habían sonreído, en los que estaba pensado y los que ya había besado antes, se posaron salvajemente sobre los suyos.

El mundo se detuvo alrededor de los dos.


	5. Piel contra piel

_Resulta que no me he sentido cómodo con todo esto del Huddy. No he tardado mucho en escribir el capítulo pero la soltura que debería sentir (y que siento con otros personajes no relacionados con House M.D.) no estaba por ningún lado. Quizás por eso pasé meses sin saber cómo plasmar mis ideas, y creo que tras hacerlo, no lo hice de la mejor forma posible. _

_Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Lean, critiquen y dejen sus ideas con respecto a esto en los comentarios…_

_Sé que no es lo mejor que puedo traerles, pero de cierta forma siento que es todo lo que puedo darles por ahora. Escribir fics sobre House no parece ser lo mío. Me gusta la serie pero no me siento preparado como para hacer un fic sólido…_

_Espero que todos sepan entenderme como yo le entenderé si sienten que falta algo._

_Saludos._

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Cuddy que el hombre que había hecho de su vida una miseria, le besaría en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente, seguramente la endocrinóloga habría contestado que era un completo idiota por sólo imaginarlo.

Ahora que efectivamente esos labios estaban sobre los suyos, la mujer no podía dejar de pensar lo placentero que era ese contacto: el doctor acariciando lentamente, la mano en su cuello, la azorada lengua solicitando la entrada en su cavidad bucal para hacerle sentir cosas que añoraba desde hace tiempo.

Cuddy dejó que la esencia del rústico hombre llenase sus sentidos. Por unos segundos, la mujer olvidó todo lo que había sucedido en su pasado. Olvidó las conversaciones con el doctor que la hicieron sentirse como una malvada desconsiderada e incluso le llenaron de rabia. Olvidó todo el temor de la indecisión que siguió luego de la abrupta ruptura. Incluso barró de su mente todo el estrago causado por el incidente del automóvil.

Era como volver a nacer, olvidándose de todos sus problemas, olvidándose del pasado para volver a comenzar de nuevo con la persona siempre había─

¿Pero qué diantres estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese correspondiendo ese contacto prohibido?

Se separó bruscamente, apartando de un tirón las manos gruesas que ya comenzaban a posarse sobre sus caderas. Sus ojos se entornaron con fiereza en el alargado rostro de su ex novio.

─Tengo que irme, House.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la salida, pero lamentablemente tan solo pudo caminar unos pocos metros antes de que el nefrólogo la acercase con un tirón de su brazo.

Cuddy tuvo las ganas de cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, el fuerte agarre en sus brazos le demostró que quizás la solución no era atacar lo infantil con acciones infantiles. Sus ojos en cambio se abrieron lo más que pudieron y sus oídos se afinaron para no perderse nada de lo que el hombre se atreviese a hacer.

─Necesitamos hablar.

─No necesito hablar nada contigo-Sentenció, la inusual presencia de desprecio hacia la persona que había amado por años haciéndose evidente- Tengo una importante reunión que…

─No tienes ninguna reunión. Debes pensar en una mejor excusa.

─Sí, tienes razón, pero no quería decirte que no quiero hablar contigo porque te sentirías dolido.

─ ¿Y crees que me iba a sentir dolido? ─Cuddy iba a responderle, pero House levantó una mano para que le permitiera continuar ─ ¿Crees que luego que todo lo que me hiciste pasar podría sufrir más?

─ ¿Qué? No entiendo de qué hablas, ¿qué carajo dices?

El doctor sacudió lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se debatió si tenía que actuar como pensaba, pero rayos, no estaba pensando correctamente. Y no es como si lo hubiese pensado cuando salió a buscarla ese día ─No sabes, ¿eh? ¿No sabes que mi vida es una miseria?─Su voz se acentuó en "miseria" y subió un poco de volumen ─ ¿No estás al tanto de todo la porquería que he tenido que pasar desde que te fuiste de mi vida y me obligaste a pasar todo ese tiempo en prisión?

Bueno, no se suponía que tenía que decir eso último. Tan sólo tenía que decir que la necesitaba y nada más, decirle cosas lindas.

Confesar aquello era lo peor que se lo podía haber ocurrido. Todos a sus alrededor quedaron estáticos ante sus palabras, muchos dejaron sus conversaciones para fijarse en los dos y otros que caminaban se centraron en ellos tras el alarido que soltó. Cuddy, la persona quien en realidad quería estudiar las reacciones, se quedó con semblante serio antes de responder.

─Lo de la prisión te lo buscaste tú. Todo te lo merecías. Ahora, si te queda un poco de sanidad en tu mente, me dejarás ir.

─No.

Cuddy rió pero no hizo caso alguno. La salida estaba a la vista, a penas a unos pocos metros. Era la salida a todo ese estúpido encuentro que no tendría porque estar aguantando ni en un millón a años. Pero House no le iba a dejar irse, no cuando estuviese impidiendo el paso con su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo?

─Necesitamos hablar.

─Ya hemos hablado…

─No. ─Confesó House ─Aún no hemos hablado de todo lo que has hecho.

_¿De eso se trataba? ¿De lo que __**ella**__ había hecho? ¿Desde cuándo era su culpa? ¿Desde cuándo __**ella**__ había sido responsable de que House terminara en prisión por lo que __**él**__ había hecho?_

─Entonces todo es mi culpa.

─Yo…

─ ¿Es eso lo que quieres, que acepte que tengo la culpa de que enloquecieras y estrellaras tu vehículo contra la sala de estar de mi casa y casi matarnos si es que estuviésemos allí?

_Rayos_

─No, lo siento House. Pero eso no va a suceder. Ya he avanzado, he dejado todo eso atrás… No me vengas a echarme la culpa a mí cuando tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado, te lo mereces. Tú decidiste regresar al vicodín, tú decidiste estrellar el auto, tú mismo te ganaste el boleto a prisión… Tú eres el que tiene la culpa de todo.

_**Tú**__ tienes la __**culpa**__ de todo. __**Tú**__ te ganaste el boleto a prisión…_

House soltó una larga bocanada de aire, entendiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer desde el principio. Sus ojos temblaron ligeramente de una emoción sincera cuando tensó sus labios para hablar.

─ ¿Tenía que reconocer la culpa de todo desde el principio, no? ¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer? ─House frunció ligeramente el ceño y Cuddy no se perdió ni el más ligero detalle de sus movimientos. A la luz clara, se podía notar el temblor tanto en la frente y luego en los labios del otro ─Bien ─Suspiró ─Yo soy el que tengo la culpa de todo. Tengo la culpa de todo lo que hice, de que hayas tenido que irte. De todo. Lo siento mucho.

Cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. House se sorprendió así mismo por haberlo dicho. Incluso después que fue evidente que las había soltado, parecía que todo era un sueño.

Pero claro que las había soltado. No fue ninguna dificultad, pero el jefe de diagnóstico se había atrevido a decir aquello en medio de la agradable (sí lo reconocía) calidez del hospital. Con todo, no podía evitar notar que cierta parte de él pensaba que no había hecho lo correcto.

Quizás era debido a que Cuddy no había captado aquello, porque su semblante no cambio en ningún momento, ni siquiera adaptando uno "Oh, carajo. ¿Y ahora que hago?". En cambio sonrió de una forma extraña y House supo, sin necesidad de recurrir a su inteligencia innata, que no era buena señal.

─Qué curioso saber que nada ha cambiado. House... ─El nombre pronunciado lentamente como HOOOOUSSE hizo que el doctor no se atreviese a interrumpirla ─No necesito que te eches la culpa de todo, ni que te disculpes.

─ ¿Qué?

Aquello era lo más extraño que estaba sucediendo desde que la mujer llegó al PPTH y se descubrió así mismo buscándola.

─No entiendo lo que dices...─Continuó rápidamente ─ De verdad que no entiendo. Pensé que...

─No creo que sea muy difícil de entender, House. ─Curiosamente la forma en que la mujer volvía a pronunciar su nombre hacía el mismo efecto ─ sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, no te hagas el loco. ¿O es que acaso su juicio "perfecto" se perdió?

─No, no es eso, es que ─Hizo una pausa y prosiguió más lentamente con su acento británico ─Es que he estado analizando y esta no deberían ser las reacciones de lo que hice.

Cuddy soltó una risa. ─Resulta que ahora eres analista.

─Siempre lo he sido. ¿O no te acuerdas del montón de vidas de salve cuando aún eras decana?

─ ¿Sabes qué? ─Le interrumpió sin mucho ánimo de hablar de aquello ─ No debería estar aquí. Mi madre está enferma y tú definitivamente no eres la persona con la que debería estar en estos momentos. Adiós.

El nefrólogo la observó irse rápidamente, dejando una conclusión: _la conversación había terminado_. Y aún así, parecía que no debería ser correcto, que debería seguirla.

Cuddy caminó rápidamente hacia la salida dispuesta a salir de ese lugar cuando antes. Porque sabía que si se quedaba allí, tarde o temprano, lo que quería ocultar saldría a luz.

Su mente se mantuvo pensando en qué hacer con respecto aquello mientras llegaba al lobby del centro médico. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, el tiempo apremiaba y estaba tan confundida que no sabía cómo reaccionaría a la larga, por lo que tenía que actuar lo más rápido posible para evitar que… Sus hilos de pensamientos se detuvieron entonces por el peculiar sonido de unos pasos y un bastón golpear contra el suelo que conocía muy bien. Su respiración se detuvo cuando los ruidos se extinguieron y supo que lo tenía detrás.

─House. En serio ─Estaba asustada. ¿Por qué rayos estaba asustada? ─No ahora, por favor.

House no pudo evitar notar el temblor en las palabras de su ex novia y el uso de la palabra "_**por favor**_" luego de todo el encuentro anterior. ─Sobre lo de tu madre… sé que te sientes mal y yo... Pero esto estás confuso, no entiendo porque actúas así, digo, te besé, lo tomaste bien, luego empezaste a gritarme. Te pido disculpas, me rechazas. ─Mientras hablaba su mente trataba de atar cabos sueltos con respecto a aquello extraña situación y podía asegurar que Cuddy lo sabía por la forma en que lo miraba ─ Te vas y ahora cuando te atajo de nuevo, eres mucho más amable. Te digo que no sé que rayos pasa. Te quiero ayudar, necesito hacerlo... Pero el análisis, no debería tener estos resultados...

─ ¿House?

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Quieres seguir analizando o te lo explico yo?

House no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó allí parado, viendo a la mujer conservar esa nueva calma tan incoherente ahora.

─Pues analiza esto: Aquella es la salida ─Su cabeza apuntó hacia ella ─Y yo, voy a "salir por ella. Me refiero a todo esto, mi cuerpo ─Sus manos señalaron toda su figura mientras mencionaba la palabra ─ ¿Entiendes o es un concepto muy difícil para ti?

Sin decir más nada, la mujer recorrió el espacio que faltaba y terminó de salir del lugar hasta que se perdió de vista.

House tuvo ganas de seguirla, pero sabía que no serviría para nada. Porque correría y correría e igual no obtendría respuestas...

Ahora que estaba allí parado sin compañía, sólo sabía que no sabía qué rayos había pasado.

Destapó el envase de su adicción y tragó dos pastillas antes de volver a su oficina, extrañamente, sintiendo que si el mundo se acaba en ese instante, no le importaría en absoluto.

_¿Qué rayos había pasado?_

_¿Por qué actué de esa forma?_

_¿Es que acaso nunca seré capaz de quemar esa etapa?_

Fue todo lo que Cuddy pudo pensar mientras abandonaba el hospital, sintiendo que por su culpa había malgastado esa oportunidad… La oportunidad para poder conocer de nuevo lo que era la felicidad…

_¿Continuación?_

_Sé que será pronto.(En esta semana)_

_Quiero terminar con esta historia lo más rápido posible._

_Así que posiblemente sólo falten 3 (máximo 5) capítulos._


	6. Seguir adelante

**_Mayo de 2011_**

La habitación está sumamente pacífica. Escucho a los pájaros cantar, una dulce melodía reproduciéndose en mi iPod magistralmente ubicado sobre el estante. El ambiente huele maravilloso y eso que solo se sienten los aromas de la comida junto con la fresca naturaleza que hace pasar su fragancia por la ventana.

Todo es pacífico en mi casa y no podía ser mejor. De alguna forma Jerry* ha podido ganar mi permiso y ahora está sentado en mi casa, junto a mi hermana y su muy chistoso esposo. El compartir no podría ser mejor ni el momento no ser más digno de recordarse. Cuando algo está tan perfecto, es como estar bendecido... Necesitas aprovecharlo todo...

─La comida está sabrosa.

─Sí. Esto es perfecto. Como nuestra luna de miel. Perfecta.

Pero quizás no todo es tan perfecto, quizás, mejor dicho, no lo fue... Aún recuerdo ese trágico tiempo luego de la ruptura... Sintiéndome cada vez más arrepentida por haberle hecho eso a él.

No es que sea indecisa pero luego de haber terminado todo lo que había iniciado con él, sentí que había cometido una gran equivocación... Le había dicho que era un egoísta y también que lo de nosotros no podía funcionar, que él no estaba listo para iniciar una relación...

Quizás lo que más le dolió fue que no le diera oportunidad, que lo botara luego de su egoísta esfuerzo, pero esfuerzo al fin...

Quizás mi más grande error fue haber sido tan dura, dejarme llenar de la decepción y rabia que embargaron mi cuerpo... Y el dolor de pensar que mi gran sueño no se estaba perdiendo...

O de otra forma y creo que posiblemente la correcta, la peor decisión que tomé fue sencillamente alejarme de él...

Me arrepentía claro, pero había tomado una decisión, estar sin él, y no podía cambiar de opinión o todo el mundo pensaría mal...

Vi con mis propios ojos y oí con mis oídos todas las locuras que él hizo luego de todo: saltar desde un balcón, montar en un camión monstruo, hacerse una operación así mismo, casarse para obtener los beneficios de una...

No era momento de pensar aquello… Tampoco es como si los detalles fuesen importantes…

Ahora estaba tranquila en mi casa, con mi hermana, su esposo y Jerry... No era hora de recordar eso. No ahora.

─Oye, Lisa ─Escucho que dice mi hermana.─Mi esposo va a tener que fregar los platos, dijo que era imposible que cocinaras también como yo.

Yo al principio le sonrió. Ella es Julia Cuddy. A pesar de muchas veces tiene actitudes extraña, siempre puedo decir que la amo, no hay odio en mi corazón hacia ella... No en absoluto. Ella es como es, ella es especial, ella es mi hermana, ella es mi mejor amiga. Y es tan divertida y tan confidente, y siempre está pendiente mi, incluso aquella vez luego que terminé con...

No de nuevo.

─Ah, sí, pues lo tendrá bien merecido. ─Le contestó para tratar de sacar de mi mente ese súbito recuerdo. ─Y va a tener que lavarlos todos. Hasta esa gran olla.

─Oh, vamos si sólo fue en error...

─Sí, fue tu error.

Y entonces fueron risas y risas. Un momento en el que no debería estar preocupándome por el pasado, en el que no debería estar pensado en lo que podría haber sido sino en lo que es y lo que será...

No tengo que estar recordándolo a él...

─ ¿En qué piensas?

Cuando la voz llega a mis oídos, me extraño un poco. Desconocerlo me hace dar un pequeño salto en mi silla y de repente me asusto un poco, pero recuerdo, que es él y le sonrió antes de contestarle.

─En nada.

Es mentira obviamente.

Y quizás por haber mentido, me gano un castigo peor: tenerlo nuevamente en mi mente...

Esa cara triste escondida detrás de esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules dolidos tratando de encontrar una nueva felicidad...

De súbito me encuentro en una nueva realidad, olvidando el perfecto momento que estoy teniendo ahora con mi familia y sumiéndome en la tristeza del pasado...

Me acuerdo de todo...

Me acuerdo cuando me di cuenta que él hacía todas esas locuras para tratar de olvidar o llenar el vacío que yo sólo puede llenar…

Y recuerdo cuando lo encuentro casi a punto de morir, cuando lo llevó en mi vehículo, cuando está con Rachel riendo y pasando buenos momentos, haciéndome pensar que quizás podría darle una nueva oportunidad…

A mis pensamientos vienen vivos los recuerdos cuando es internado en el hospital...

Y lo más importante...

Recuerdo esa conversación en la cafetería, cuando le dije que no salía con nadie a pesar de todavía no era verdad...

Me acuerdo con claridad cómo le pregunto sobre su estado, si se siente bien...

Y le veo pararse sin querer contestarme...

Yo me paro frustrada y lo sigo, tratando de preguntarle cómo se siente. Lo sigo porque quiero saber cómo se siente, porque quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí, que a pesar de todos somos amigos.

─House, háblame ─Le digo.

Entonces siento como me arrincona contra una pared y me toma por la cintura con sus manos, para decir aquello que sé que siente en ese instante e incluso detecto en su voz:

─¿Quieres saber como me siento?... Me siento herido.

Yo no puedo hacer más que soltar el agarre y mirarlo a los ojos, ver el dolor mostrarse en esos hermosos ojos azules que antes estaban brillando de felicidad, notando la tristeza en rostro...

Tengo que ser fuerte y no soltar las lágrimas que quiero soltar. Debo ser fuerte y demostrarle que estoy con él, que luego de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, puedo volver con él... Iniciar una vida feliz... Pero antes...

─Lo siento.

El me mira como queriendo besarme o llorar o lo que sea, pero tan solo me dice:

─No es tu culpa.

Entonces se va. Y yo me quedo estática, sintiéndome mucho más defraudada, sintiendo que aunque él no lo crea, es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.

Me siento vacía porque quizás ya nunca funcionará una relación entre los dos... Porque yo la rechacé, la boté, la dejé atrás...

Algo que seguramente siempre me acompañaría de forma angustiosa, haciéndome sentir como una cobarde por el resto de

-Cuddy...

Finalmente salgo completamente de mi ensimismamiento y noto como Julio, su esposo y Jerry me miran con preocupación.

Ellos aparentemente ya han comido todo lo que han podido y mi plato con bistec y ensalada aún está completo en el plato.

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas como ida. No me preocupes, hermana

-Si estabas pensando en algo, ¿no? -Me pregunta Jerry algo decepcionado por haberle mentido.

Era cierto. Le había mentido. Había dejado que el reciente estrago de toda la ruptura me preocupara más de la cuenta...

Pero no podía permitirlo, ya no, claro que no...

Era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y _seguir adelante_. Les sonrió y me levanto para ofrecerles más comida:

─ ¿Quieren más bistec?

─A mi me encantaría...

-Sí.─Dijo Julia─ Ya nos iba a dar algo si no reaccionabas, este es un momento para compartir con todos, en especial tú.

Es verdad. Ya el tiempo estaba presente como para seguir con las mismas estupideces de siempre.

El ahora es el ahora y nada más.

─Pues vamos a conseguir más.

─Sí.

La felicidad vuelve a apoderarse de mi mente y me siento preparada para aprovechar ese mágico momento que debo disfrutar a partir de ahora...

Tan centrada estoy en todo eso, que pierdo la noción del tiempo y cuando me doy cuenta, estamos todos en la cocina bebiendo café y compartiendo experiencias divertidas y anécdotas que son difíciles de olvidar.

El olor a café es esta vez más fuerte. Es colombiano, que tengo entendido que es el mejor del mundo y la verdad es que eso sólo hace que sea mucho mejor...

Porque experiencias como estas del presente sólo deben estar llenas de los mejor...

─Sí y Cuddy estaba molesta porque se cayó del columpio por mi culpa-Rió Julia. Siempre se emocionaba contando las historias donde yo sufría por algo.

─ ¡Ja! Me acuerdo de eso, estabas tratando de impresionar a Isaac Collins y me hiciste morder el polvo, literalmente.

─Oh Dios, ustedes eran unas verdaderas desordenadas ─Atajó su esposo ─Pero ahora, ahora son tan unidas que parece mentira.

─Sí ─Le confesé ─Pero es porque éramos demasiado inmaduras. Imagínate, yo la entiendo. Yo le hice algo similar... Cuando conocí a Ray Clarkson y sin querer la tomé fuertemente de sus hermosos cabellos...

Su esposo escupió el café de la risa que comenzó a atacar su ser, siendo seguido por Jerry y como no, por nosotras dos ─Eso definitivamente fue una venganza dolorosa. Cuddy, no conocía esa faceta suya.

─Me divertí mucho. Lo recuerdo, claramente.

─Y casi me dejas sin cabellos. Recuerdo que chillé como desquiciada y Ray salió huyendo asustado.

─Me lo imagino. -Ambas sonreímos a pesar de que sabíamos que en ese tiempo nos odiábamos bastante por ello y entornamos nuestra atención en Jerry que hasta ahora no había hablado mucho. Quizás podría compartir algo con nosotros ahora.─Yo no tengo mucho que contar, pasé mucho tiempo recluido en Anchorage. ─La miré sorprendida, nunca al verlo por primera vez imaginé que ─Sí, soy de Alaska. Y aunque muchas veces me divertí viendo las auroras boreales, nunca tuve lo que se llame aventuras dignas de contar. Pero...

Se detuvo de repente y se volteó para fijarse en mí, colocando la taza de café en la mesa y tomándome de las manos delicadamente. Cuando buscó mis ojos, supe lo que quería. ─Pero... Si tú me lo permites, podemos abrir una hoja y escribir allí un montón de experiencias inolvidables, aventuras, viajes... Dime, ¿en dónde quieres vivir, si es que llegamos a estar juntos?

─Eh, Jerry, resulta que...

─No seas tímida. Y dime. Mmm, veamos... Quizás te gustaría algo cálido. ¿Bogotá? ─Sonrió mientras lo decía. ─Digo, así podríamos conseguir más de este café. O quizás otro país sudamericano si es lo quieres: ¿Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Perú, Ecuador, Venezuela, una casita en el Caribe?

─Mira, yo...

Suspiré. Él de verdad estaba interesándose en ello y yo en cambio no podía evitar sentirme algo apenada. Lo estaba conociendo y no es como si ya quisiese pensar en iniciar una vida en un país del hemisferio sur. Era algo delicado como para tratarlo a la ligera.

─En realidad, creo que aún no me siento...

La cosa es que yo no me sentía bien diciendo aquello y cuando vi el rostro de decepción que adaptó tuve que pensar en una cosa distinta para no herir sus sentimientos...

─…preparada para ir al extranjero. Digo, ir a esos países sin preparación es complicado es más, no sé nada de español. Mejor podríamos ir a ─Rayos, ¿dónde, cómo es que no he pensado en una respuesta? ─Detroit.

─Oh, el hermoso estado de Michigan. Es una excelente idea.

─Sí, el lago es ─El lago, ¿qué carajo es el lago? ─Bonito.

─Bueno...─Se apresuró a comentar ─Esa es una excelente idea para poner nuestra casa ─El vio aparentemente mi rostro de "incertidumbre" y se corrigió ─ Si es que surge algo.

Le di la señal afirmativa, llegando a un acuerdo. Porque por más que quisiese comenzar de nuevo, tenía que vivir muchas experiencias con él primero para ver si era buena idea ir a más.

─Vayas a donde vayas hermanita recuerda llevar el cepillo que te dio la abuela. O si no estarás despeinada con tanto ajetreo...

─Oh Dios, el cepillo...

─¿Qué? Qué pasa con el cepillo? ─Mi reacción había tan súbita que los tres me quedaron mirando como si algo malo me hubiese pasado, como si el cepillo no tuviese que ser nombrado...

El cepillo, resulta que el capillo lo tenía... No no, le había dicho que me lo trajera.. Pero no, un momento tan bello no se podría arruinar ahora, no ahora... No. El cepillo...

Un sonido fuerte inundó la estancia y sentí como a nuestro alrededor tembló. La casa literalmente se sacudió lentamente mientras el ruido de un motor se introducía violentamente a través de las gruesas paredes.

Todos adaptamos cara de sorprendidos mientras vimos como un vehículo apareció de la nada por la sala de estar donde antes comíamos y se estrellaba contra la pared contraria a la ventana, produciendo un ruido sordo.

─ ¿Qué rayos?

Aún sin salir de mi shock, me levanté de la silla para ir a ver que rayos había pasado. Jerry se me adelantó y me cubrió por si pasaba algo malo.

Cuando llegamos a ver completamente todo el espectáculo nada pasó. Nada claro, que un vehículo estaba arrinconado tras la pared tras haber roto mi sala. Ese vehículo que tenía que ser de...

_"No, no... Podía ser"_

Como si para demostrar de una manera muy cruel que era cierto mi temor, la puerta del conductor se abrió y pude ver como, nada más ni nada menos que Gregory House se acercaba a mí con algo en las manos.

Mientras se acercaba mi sólo tuve mi mente en blanco. Todos mis sentidos fallando, mi ser completamente petrificado por la desagradable sensación que casi me da un infarto.

Entonces tenía House en el frente y me sonreía y tras mover su mano pude ver que me entregaba algo, pude ver que me daba lo que andaba buscando.

_"Sí. Allí estaba el estúpido cepillo"_

House no dijo nada y salió de la nada, dejándonos a todos sin aliento.

_"Y sí, el agradable momento se había ido al carajo"_

Horas más tardes supe que las cosas siempre podían empeorar.

Jerry salió todo asustado, alegando que no iba estar con alguien que era exnovia de un loco que era capaz de destrozar su casa.

Julia y su esposo se fueron poco después, disculpándose y sin poder salir del shock. Julia me abrazó y me hizo entender que quizás la etapa de House iba a ser difícil de superar.

Yo sólo le asentí y me perdí en mis pensamientos...

Después o mejor dicho al rato llegaron a las ambulancias. Vi que a Wilson le ponían un vendaje en una mano (sólo ahora me daba cuenta que estaba frente a mi casa). A mi también me trataron de ayudar pero yo aseguré no estar herida. En realidad no quería hacer más nada que quedarme allí sentada, pensando en todo y la vez nada.

Un policía vino a hablar conmigo, tratando de esclarecer los hechos. Yo en esos momentos quería irme, llamar al hospital, buscar a mi querida hija...

Pero eso se convirtió en más y muy pronto, bajo la luz de las ambulancias y los carros de policía y rodeada de curiosos, me atreví a hacer aquello...

_"Estuve dispuesta a que encarcelaran a House"_

Suspiré de bochorno tras ver como el oficial se despegaba de mi e iba hablar con unos compañeros. Fue cuando me mentí de nuevo vulnerable.

_No._

_Y no lo pude evitar._

_Quizás, sólo quizás, me había equivocado de nuevo..._

_***Jerry es el hombre que Cuddy conoce en el final de la séptima temporada.**_

_**Como habrán notado este capítulo transcurre en la séptima temporada. Sí, es parte del momento en que House estrella su carro contra la casa de Cuddy. Lo redacté porque quise plasmar la situación y los sentimientos por los que estaba pasando Cuddy. Quizás puedan ser algo confusos, pero la verdad es que son tan claros...**_

_**Falta otro capítulo para que entiendan que es lo que realmente sucede.**_

_**Ah y lo de las referencias a Detroit y Sudamérica fueron para hacer algo más divertida la historia. ¿Cómo sería si Cuddy viviese en el hemisferio sur?**_

**_Mmm..._**

_Continuación…_

_¿Pronto?_


End file.
